paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Never-ending Nightmare
We see what the PAW patrol is dreaming... but these aren't sweet dreams, they're noxious nightmares... and only one thing can cause such turmoil. Also, he has turned their dreams into a video game. We see Ryder dreaming about helping Farmer Yumi by helping her harvest crops. Until a sinister shadow casts a spell on the farm, turning all crops into weapons, like corn cob missiles and carrot drills and tomato time bombs! Ryder escapes the freaky farm until his fear (which is the first boss in the videogame dreamland) blocks the exit, forcing him to conquer his fear. This boss is a huge Brussels sprout that Ryder must defeat. It starts counting down for an attack. If hit, the timer resets. it can split into 1,256 tiny Brussels sprouts. The longer the charge, the more deadly the attack. It has 2 attacks. One is to self-destruct and cause damage to Ryder, and the other one (which is worse) is that tiny Brussels sprouts can sacrifice themselves to give Ryder the badly poisoned status. Next is the PAW patrol's second in command and he was enjoying an upcoming Super Smash Bros Melee tournament. With no emergencies and being off duty, he decides to go. They had soda and pizza (for the humans) and cheese flavored kibble with flavored water (for the pups). During event number 33, Lethal Marathon, Marshall dared Chase to drink as much soda-flavored water for as long as the event was going on (which was 45 seconds), to which Chase did with ease. We skip ahead a few months to the canon episode "Pups Save A Toof", and everything plays out as normal, with chase breaking his tooth by trying to eat a bone, Alex trying to avoid the dentist and Ryder showing Alex the pup's fears (except Zuma, because he isn't afraid of anything). However things change when they go see the dentist this time. Alex gets a clean bill of health, like last time, but Chase now has more cavities and that other loose canine tooth. The dentist has a machine that can fix Chase's teeth painlessly, but just then, the dark shadow uses his magic to turn the machine into every sugar enjoying kid's nightmares. This guy is a Kirby boss... sort of. He was in the Kirby anime and was used to clean people's teeth without anesthesia (that means in the most painful way possible). He was defeated by Kirby but the dark shadow's version has received numerous upgrades. He has reinforced tensile floss to tie you up, a hyper-pressurized water sprayer that is strong enough to cut metal, A mirror to blind you, a fluoride tracker, a plaque hook to grab you and his most dangerous weapon, a giant dentist drill called the Cavity Killer. You can't damage him in his first phase, as it plays out like the Heavy Lobster battle. It can be severely damaged by water, only if it goes in it's mouth. Next is the fan favorite of the PAW patrol. We see Fuzzy flying away from a flock of hungry seagulls. When Marshall flies in and stops them. A dark tornado appears and makes the wind currents all jumbled up, a star comes out and cuts the cable Marshall was on (he wasn't really flying). He sees a spiky cloud attacking Fuzzy. Marshall must defeat the cloud, fast! Remember this guy from almost every Kirby game ever? Well now you have a time limit to defeat him. Marshall is falling from the sky right now, so we give him 3 minutes until impact. Kracko retains all of his attacks from the Kirby series; rushing you, beam barriers, spawning enemies and attacking you with weather. To make matters worse, this is an escort mission, if Fuzzy takes too much damage, you face the boss all over again. We see the shadow come out in full force this time. We see Skye flying over Jake's Mountain on a rescue, he gets saved but the shadow comes out and terrifies everyone. This figure is none other than Nightmare, from the Kirby series. He summons a giant flock of eagles and Skye is the only one who can stop them! The Birdy Blitzkrieg is a group of 66 eagles off to destroy Adventure bay. This battle plays out like in Xenoblade. You can defeat them 1 by 1 or fight all 66 of them at once! The eagles can only charge or peck. Charges are easy to escape, but do a lot of damage. Pecks are superfast, light damaging attacks. Rocky seems to be quite smaller. He is on the edge of a giant ocean... that can be filled! Oh, no! Nightmare's Magic shrunk Rocky down to an inch! The giant ocean is just a washtub basin filled with water. Everyone is massive due to his shorter size. The "ocean" is filling up again! stop it! You are the size of a grain of rice in Katie's clinic during the pup's bath day. It's not good for our protagonist, as he fears water. Ryder is also there but he can't see you. You can avoid the stationary water basins/makeshift bathtubs but the extendable showerheads are a different story. There are 3 of them, but 1 will be used for cleaning the pups (for a long time). They can't kill you, but they can make you move slower or knock you into the drainage pipe (which can kill you, as it counts as a bottomless pit). You just have to escape the vet office to escape the nightmare. Rocky can disable the showerheads by attacking them but only for a short time, as Katie will come and fix them. when a long time passes (about 30 minutes) you have to fight all 3 showerheads. Luckily, although they have a very long extension, it doesn't extend forever. we see the most emotional pup playing near a forest until Nightmare makes it pitch black dark and summons the most hated character in video game history: Porky Minch! This arrogant prick still wants to take over the world (like all cliché villains) and is using spiders to do it (he is still in his spider mech from Earthbound). He summons a bunch of spider enemies from various video games and it's time to run! You're trying to get 8 spider related items to make the spiders go away. This plays out like Slender; in which you avoid the spiders and Porky. Seeing a spider enemy makes them chase you for a while. Seeing Porky is different as he will follow you everywhere... and he's armed! Notable enemies are: Titan Dweevil, Beady Long Legs (from Pikmin 2), Arachno Queen (from Xenoblade Chronicles), Porky, The Spider (from Limbo) and Gohma (from the Legend of Zelda). It's Slender with spiders... oh, and if your flashlight dies, restart. Nightmare can't seem to affect Zuma's dream. So he gives up... but not until leaving a surprise. Zuma's dream consists of him swimming through the bay while the Super Mario Sunshine music plays in the background. After finishing with his swim he gets on land to see... This freakish monstrosity combines the deadliness of the Quaggled Mireclops with the annoyance of Alex Porter. It also wears an Alex Porter mask for a shield. Use the same strategy with the Quaggled Mireclops and you'll be fine. The PAW patrol wake up to find Nightmare in the lookout. He says their to late to stop him and he summons the Starry Orb to make all of Adventure Bay have nightmares! It's time to end this, once and for all! Phase 1: attack and destroy the starry orb Phase 2: Nightmare shows his true form, no attack will affect him Phase 3: You get the star rod, but it's paper mache, so it won't affect him Phase 4: Nightmare summons your worst fears (and the quaggled alexclops), destroy them scene: A power fills the star rod, giving it the power to destroy Nightmare Phase 5: Defeat the Nightmare Wizard Nightmare claims he'll be back because he's a manifestation of fear. The nightmares caused by Nightmare disappear and the PAW patrol can get a good night's sleep as the screen fades to black. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes